A sliding valve of this type for regulating the pressure in a hydraulic circuit is already known from EP 1226478 B1, which is incorporated herein by reference, of which the partially hollow-cylindrical valve slide guided in a sleeve has a plurality of peripheral edges which, in cooperation with a plurality of transverse bores in the sleeve, form variable hydraulic passage cross sections for the build-up of pressure and for the breakdown of pressure. One disadvantage, in this case, is that the flow cannot pass through those regions of the peripheral valve slide edges which are concealed by the webs between the bores of the sleeve, and therefore a relatively large stroke of the valve slide is required in order to release a large passage cross section. A further disadvantage arises due to the fact that the pressure medium, when it flows through the variable pressure build-up passage cross section, experiences flow velocities, the axial component of which is directed opposite to the flow direction prevailing further downstream. This reversal in flow direction may lead to undesirable turbulence and to flow noises.